ngnlrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Tsumi
Tsumi (ツミ) is a female hybrid, half human, the other half unknown. Serious, strong-willed, and hardened, Tsumi has experienced the death of her family and the collapse of the Funashibetsu government, falling into the hands of a tyrant. Having issues with trusting others, Tsumi has shown no mercy and no hesitation to eliminate obstacles in her way. She usually keeps her pet cat "Nimbus" with her whenever she can. . Personality Tsumi is a courageous woman who believes that strength will always determine the survival of an individual. Because of the death of her parents, Tsumi has developed a deep fear of being alone despite her tough, stoic, and usually awe-inspiring bravery in battle. Usually hostile towards people she meets, it's difficult for people to become friends with Tsumi. Her violent and rude mannerisms usually turn off anyone from trying to interact with her. Tsumi is also known to have a sadistic side, having pleasure in giving pain to those who have wronged her. She also has morals to not attack or kill innocent people. Harboring another side to herself, Tsumi prefers to keep it a secret as she thinks that it's embarrassing if people were to see it. She has a tendency to adjust her glasses. Appearance Tsumi has short hazel colored hair that reaches down to her chest and hazel colored eyes. She usually wears her red glasses. Despite her beautiful appearance, Tsumi is very timid about herself and prefers to keep her body covered. Skills and Abilities Tsumi has a wide range of abilities that she can use within a battle, opting to utilize a combination of her firearms and light-based attacks that can dish out devastating amounts of damage. Skilled at both hand-to-hand combat and a crack shot with weapons. However, due to her purely offensive nature, Tsumi is unable to take that much punishment from her opponents and is susceptible to being taken out by one clean hit. Skills Quickstep - Her way of moving from point A to point B in a minimal amount of time. Only a faint blur is seen when used and forms afterimages. Sword Wave - Tsumi sends sharp waves of light towards her opponent. Usually used to zone her opponents out. Charge Shot - Tsumi imbues her weapons with light so that she can fire a charged shot that will explode on contact. Usually around the strength of a frag grenade. The downside is that if she does this once, her weapon will over heat and be rendered useless. Explosive Wave - Tsumi emits an explosion of hard light from her body to send opponents back. Usually a defensive maneuver. Blinking Strike - Using her overwhelming speed, Tsumi attacks her opponent from multiple directions to disorient them. Overuse results in heavy fatigue. Radiance Disk - A giant disk-like projectile made up of light that Tsumi throws at her opponent. Swords of Chaos '''- Swords of Light that Tsumi can form upon hitting her enemies, they float behind her until used allowing for attack extensions and more variety in her offense. They can also act as "funnels" being able to home in on her opponent. They have a max range of 10 meters. '''Sword Rain - A last resort utilized by Tsumi, raining swords of light upon her enemies to deal a massive amount of damage. Light Manipulation - Tsumi utilizes hardlight to create walls and platforms of light. She sometimes uses her ability to walk or sprint in the air. Superhuman Speed, Strength, and Agility '''- Tsumi is able to lift heavy objects, move quickly, and react quickly. '''Her Arsenal of Various Firearms - Tsumi has a large arsenal of weapons ranging from pistols, shotguns, assault rifles, sniper rifles, and rocket launchers. Usually Tsumi carries two pistols and a gunblade variant of a Katana that utilizes shotgun rounds. Awakening - A form Tsumi utilizes as a trump card to increase her ability and fully access her unknown half. Usually lasting for up to five minutes. Trivia * Tsumi is socially awkward. * Tsumi is described to be a "tsundere" * Tsumi is extremely ticklish, if one were to tickle her long enough, she would eventually pass out. * She has a random tendency to meow, if someone were to notify her of it she'd easily get flustered. Category:Characters Category:Approved